Burst mode transmitters generally need to transmit a training sequence or preamble prior to the transmission of data so that a burst mode receiver can obtain the correct clock sample phase and carrier phase to recover the data. There is a need for a short preamble which contains the maximum amount of information regarding the burst and which can effectively be used by a number of different types of burst mode receivers to detect the presence of the burst and to recover clock sample phase and carrier phase.